


V and the Dark World

by foxika (kylonaberrie), Surprised_by_witches



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Dimension Travel, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Horse Susie, Humor, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), Other, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Saving the World, Teen Superheroes, Trans Berdly (Deltarune), Trans Characters, Trans Noelle (Deltarune), Trans Susie (Deltarune), Visual Novel, illustrated novel, webcomic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 09:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylonaberrie/pseuds/foxika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surprised_by_witches/pseuds/Surprised_by_witches
Summary: Heroic destiny a lot more stressful than area teen counted on. At least there's the power of friendship.





	1. Title Page

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is a collaborative effort, i (kylo) do the lines, sbw does the colours, & the shading, writing, editing, and basically everything else we share.
> 
> in addition to being deltarune fanfic the style owes a lot of inspo to homestuck pretty obviously, as well as spiderverse, both bc of some styling inspo and also bc ive been watching it nonstop for the past two weeks
> 
> dont let the pov main character scare you off! this is a deeper exploration of the deltarune plot w a lot of twists and turns i think yall'll like, especially if you like my other dr fic, little dark age. its not 100% canon compliant, dont worry if a few details are off, i mostly changed them to make my own life easier.
> 
> tags & warnings subject to update, ill post notification of a change to the latter with a new chapter.
> 
> chose not to use archive warnings bc ymmv on "graphic violence" -- somewhat heavy violence and illustrations thereof, nothing cruel or unusual, but pretty typical fantasy/dungeon crawler violence, and a lot more realistic than what is canon typical. we're squeamish though so it probably won't be too bad. also there's (entirely offscreen) dubcon between non-main characters.
> 
> additional warnings for:
> 
> pov:  
\- panic attacks  
\- underage smoking, drinking, drug use  
\- bullying  
\- accidental misgendering  
\- parental neglect  
\- violence  
\- teenagers dealing with things way above their maturity levels  
\- death threats  
\- crime
> 
> non-pov:  
\- everything listed in pov, also  
\- disordered eating  
\- transphobia  
\- child abuse  
\- deadnaming  
\- depression  
\- dissociation  
\- identity issues  
\- whatever tf is up with kris  
\- abusive romantic relationships/coerced relationships  
\- internalised ableism  
\- thinking cops are good  
\- socioeconomic disparities
> 
> as i said subject to change, but there definitely won't be any horror themes, torture, or onscreen/explicit sex. just fucked up kids getting fucked up!!!
> 
> enjoy yall


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Hometown




	3. --




	4. --




	5. --




	6. --

Mom calls, “I’m home!”


	7. --

“Did you have a good day?" Mom asks as she comes into the room. "Wow, did you unpack the entire kitchen?”

“Who are you, the kitchen police?”


	8. --

“What did I do to end up with such good kids. I won the kid lottery.” She kisses my cheek.

"Yep," I say. "The other moms are hella jealous."

“You know it. Let's go out for dinner.” She releases me.

"Cool. What kind of restaurants do they have here? Anything that isn't fast food?"

“Uh, yeah, I picked up one of these little tourist brochures, looks like they have a dinner club, also an Italian place, and oh I saw a diner right down the street. There also is fast food.”

"Well, whaddya say we check out the local fare?” I say in my best Humphey Bogart. ”Gotta know if they've got a good burger at that diner. We could just walk, check out the 'hood."

She chuckles. “Sure, Let's go.”


	9. --

“Sooooo, how are you liking the new place so far?” Mom asks.

"It's pretty cool. My room is huge."

“I'm so glad you like it. Pick is doing ok?”

"I think so. He came out to eat. I fed him in my room."

“That's fine, just make sure he doesn't leave any crumbs, I don't want mice; he's useless at that.”

"He's only ever lived in one place. He's a little freaked. But yeah, I'll clean up after him."

She nods. “Well I'm glad he's coming out to eat at least.”

"Yeah. I'll make sure he gets some water later, too." I stretch while I walk, and put my hand on her head. "You sure are short."

She wrinkles up her nose. “Height doesn't pay the bills kid.”

"Well, whew because as the tall person around here I'd be in trouble."

“Keep dreaming, kid.”

"I think I’m growing as we speak. Yep. I feel taller."

She puts her hand on her chin, looking at me appraisingly. “Something's growing alright, but I think it's your nose, Pinocchio.”

"Whatever, Mom. If that is your real name."

“Yeah, it's on my driver's license and everything.”


	10. --

"Cool. Sure hope there's a door."

“Me too,” she says, opening the door.

"Wow, way to go Shirley." I go in.

“Don't call me Shirley.”

I laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where's the door, Hopper? [Nighthawks](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/627298630189056050/630182967922262017/nighthhawkshopper1.jpg)


	11. --

“Howdy,” the cashier says.

“Hi,” says Mom.

"Hi,” I say. “What's the QC stand for?"

She thinks. “Qwelcome to the Cdiner.”

I laugh.

“No, I, uh, don't know. Can I get y'all something?”

"Quite certainly," I say.

She giggles.

Mom says, “A table for two, please,” also smiling.

The cashier hands over two menus. “Sit wherever you like, Catti'll come by and get you what you need.”

"Quick chow."

Mom chuckles. “Where do you want to sit?”

"Fuuudge, can't think of a q word. Booth is fine."

“You're almost 16, you can swear in front of me now. How about this one.”


	12. --

"Holy fuck, really?"

“Yeah, just don't swear at school.”

"Right, I need telling because I love detention so much. Can't get enough of schooling during normal hours."

“Don't act like I don't know you're a little scofflaw.” She smiles.

"Moi? Quel ... wounded." Shit. What does she know? "Queen cheeseburger."

“Quiche chef.”

I laugh. "Sooo, Mabel, I notice you cleverly reserved a room for your clothes. Where's Luca gonna sleep? The hallway floor?"

“Maybe I'll give him your room and you can sleep on the hallway floor, smartass.”

"I think he should get the porch. Maybe a ratty blanket."

“Oh, yes, and he only gets crust and water for dinner while we feast like kings. I was thinking I didn't give him a good enough tragic backstory to get along in life with.”

"You really fucking didn't. Probably just make him more perfect anyway. I mean, he's practically Superman anyway. All he needs is a blown-up home planet. Or you know, a closet under the stairs."

“There we go. I saved him from a life as a young adult novel main character.”

"Oooh, he can have the basement."

She laughs.


	13. --

“Hi welcome to QC's Diner can I get you something to drink.” Her voice is deadpan. 

"Welcome to QC's diner, where the 50s never died," I say in my best Stephen Wright voice.

She just looks at me. Ah, yeah, best friends here we come.

Mom says, “Could I get an Arnie Palmer?”

I blush. "Um, the cheeseburger, fries and chocolate shake special is fine." I say quickly.

“And the cobb salad, thanks.”

Catti writes down our order. “Coming right up.” She walks off.

"She's gonna be my science class lab partner."

“Small town, only one school... yeah. You're doomed.”

I nod. "Yep. If i get all C's blame Catti and her enthusiasm for life."

She laughs. “I will. I'm sure you won't have had anything to do with it.”

"Me? Nah. Straight A Sherman, that's me. Anyway, Mom, you already have one perfect son. Two would just be boring."

“I could stand boring,” smiling wryly.

I draw circles on the table, feeling sour. "Knew you were gonna say that."

“Nah, I love you baby. I'm just teasing.”

I nod, not looking directly at her. "I know." 

“Besides, how could I ask for two perfect sons when I already have them?”

I smile a little. "Yeah, yeah. I mean, would an acne problem have been too much to ask for?"

She laughs.

"Or a mole. A big ole mole on his nose. With some hairs sprouting out of it."

“I'm sorry, my genes are just too perfect. It's all my fault.”

"Aha! So you admeet it," I say in a very bad French accent. "You are too beautiful to have ugly son.”

“Ah! It eez true officer... I am just too lovely and perfect and so are my children…” Her accent is even worse than mine.

I smile, then frown . "Can I ask you something?"

“Sure, anything.”


	14. --




	15. --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mm good soup


	16. --




	17. --

"Would it bother you if I told Dad to take a fucking hike?"

She looks away for a moment, out the window, before turning to me to answer. “No. I'd be a hypocrite if it did.”

"It's just ... his last gift, whatever the fuck it was, it physically hurt." Now I’m looking at the table.

“I'm sorry, honey.” She reaches across and puts her hand on mine.

"If it wasn’t for the TV I don't think I’d even remember what he looks like."

“I didn't want to poison your relationship if you still wanted to have one," she says. " ... it's not like he's a bad man. But if that's what you want then I think you should. You shouldn't put up with people in your life who are just gonna hurt you.”

I look up at her. Nod. "I don't need him. I've got the best mom a guy could want."


	18. --

She gets this sappy smile. “C'mere.”

"Moooom." I don't really mind but I'm a little embarrassed at the PDA.

“Don't worry, your science projects with Catti were already doomed.”


	19. --




	20. --

"The roof. We can tie Luca to the roof."

“There we go.”

"I'll write him when we get home. Dear Luca I get a huge fucking bedroom and you get the roof. Hope you've got a good grip."

She's laughing. “Don't be silly dear, we'll give him a pickaxe at least.”

"You always spoil him."

“Yeesh, never letting him fall to his death, what was I thinking.”

"I mean, that's what the rope is for. Tie his ankle to the chimney."

“We don't have a chimney.”

"Well whose fault is that? Should have bought a house with a chimney Mona, geeze."

She’s laughing. “Yep. It's all my fault.”


	21. --

After a bit she says, “This is a good Arnie palmer.”

"Hey, Mom?"

“Yes?”

"What did you get yourself? I mean, as a present for having to move."

She smiles. “Well, the first thing I got myself is a kid who's really excited for his new computer.”

I roll my eyes. "You know what I mean. I know you're gonna miss your yoga friends, and what's his name the cute librarian dude you always flirt with, so I think you need a present, too."

She blushes a little, but smiles. “And you think you're not a perfect kid.” She reaches over and ruffles my hair. “I'll think about it. I'll think about what I really want.”

I make a face at the hair rumpling but nod. "You deserve it."

“You're so good to me.”

"Yeah, telling you how to spend your money. What a peach."

She laughs. “Most kids would just tell me to spend more of it on them.”

I shrug. “I'm getting a freaking computer. What else do I need? Other than a brother who sucks at sports and snorts when he laughs."

She laughs. “Well, nobody knows Luca at this new school, so nobody's gonna be able to compare you two.”

"The thought has occurred." I smile.

She smiles too. “You know I don't compare you, right? I think you're both wonderful.”

"I know. I"m sorry. I'm being a drag. You're an awesome mom who shouldn't have to constantly bolster my insecurities. It's not your fault you gave birth to a demigod."

“I thought we just established it was my fault.” Little smile.

"Nope. New topic. Can I paint my room?"

“Sure. Just let me know when you pick what colour and we can drive out to a Hom Depo sometime.”

"Cool. Thanks."

“You might want to do it before you get too many things unpacked if you have a color in mind. Since you'll have to clear out the room for it. But I'll let you handle that unless you need my help with something?”

"Nope. Just needed your permission. I can get the stuff myself. If it's easier for you I mean."

“Well, I don't think there's an art supply or home supply or whatever in town, so I don't mind driving you.”

"I might want a bunch of colors. And, OK. thanks, mom."

She smiles. “Of course.”


	22. --

“Enjoy.”

I refrain from a sarcastic comment about how her sunshine enhances the meal or something stupid like that. "Oooh, a fat juicy burger for me to devour." I laugh wickedly.

“Patties everywhere tremble before you!"

"Prepare to meet your doom!" I take a big bite. "Good burger." Mouth full.

“This salad is good too. We'll have to come back here.”

I nod. "Chances are good. I think I'm gonna check out the town tomorrow."

“Sounds like fun!”

"Maybe tonight? Better chance of meeting age appropriate people to interact with."

“Yeah, go ahead. Just be back before it's too late, say, 10 or so?”

"Jeez, you'd think you were my mom or something.”

She laughs. “You don't have to be back at 10 on the dot, but call me if you're going to be more than a few minutes late, ok?”

I nod. "I was just yanking your chain. It's probably deader than a graveyard around here anyway. But yeah, I'll check in."

We finish eating.

“Do you want dessert?” she asks.

"Nah. I had that shake."

“Ok.” She flags Catti down. “Could we get the bill?”

“Sure.” Catti says after plodding over, and walks off again. She comes back shortly and hands Mom the bill. “Pay up front.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
